


He Knows When You're Awake

by periwren



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Eddie didn't realise, Venom believes in Santa, but it's all good in the end, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Eddie is alarmed when Venom sets out food and doesn't eat it.Because it's for Santa and his reindeer.Eddie didn't realise Venom believes in Santa and doesn't know what to do.





	He Knows When You're Awake

Eddie squirmed nervously as he looked at the two plates sitting on the windowsill put there by Venom.

_Oh no_ thought Eddie. _Please don’t let this be what I think it is._

Venom was always hungry and demanding when they went to the supermarket, always wanting more. And Eddie did think it was odd that this time Venom insisted that they buy cookies (okay that was a normal ~~request~~ demand) but also carrots.

What was very weird was now that they were home in their small apartment and Venom had made him set the cookies and carrots out on a plate and _Venom hadn’t eaten them yet!_

His symbiotes voice boomed inside his head.

**There; do you think he will see them through the window?**

“Wh-who will see them buddy?” asked Eddie nervously dreading the answer.

**Santa of course. Idiot.**

_Oh no, oh God, OH COME ON. HOW IS IT THAT HIS SYMBIOTE WHO CAN READ HIS MIND, BELIEVES IN SANTA!?!_

Eddie didn’t know what to do?

**Hmph, he better see them. Don’t do something stupid like close the curtains Eddie.**

“Okay bud.” said Eddie sadly, Venom was going to be so disappointed. What was Eddie meant to do, how was he meant to make those cookies and carrots left out for Santa and his reindeer disappear without Venom knowing/seeing it was him?

Also, if Venom believed in Santa – then he was obviously expecting a present! Eddie hadn’t thought to do that either. Anne had gone out of town with Dan to visit Dan’s family, leaving Eddie without anyone to visit – even Ms Chen was shutting up shop on Christmas. Eddie had planned to stay inside and spend it like any old day, maybe with a few extra beers.

Now it looked like he was going to spend Christmas morning consoling an upset or possibly enraged Venom. Oh what joy!

_Okay calm down, you just have to think of a plan here, just find something to distract V and then um,_ thought Eddie desperately.

**Bed.**

“What?”

**We are going to bed.**

“It’s 7pm.”

No reply from Venom, except for him to forcefully take control of Eddie’s legs and walk him jerkily to the bedroom.

“Venom, it’s only 7pm I am not going to bed!”

**We are going to bed. NOW.**

Eddie struggled against Venom, who managed to tear their hoodie and jeans off but was unable to get them into their pyjamas. Instead Venom just used their black tentacles to shoot out from Eddie’s back and latch him to the bed.

**There. NOW SLEEP.**

“Venom no. Let me up!”

**Santa won’t come unless we are asleep. He knows when you’re awake.**

“Venom let me up right now, you-you dumb parasite!”

**YOU WILL GET US ON THE NAUGHTY LIST!**

And with that a sudden tentacle gagged Eddie.

Eddie continued to writhe and fight against Venom’s hold keeping him stuck to the bed but eventually he became exhausted and panting is difficult to do with tentacle stuffed in your mouth, Eddie fumed silently at Venom as he struggled to get his breath back.

More tentacles rose out from their body – one reached out and hit the light switch and the others reached around and covered Eddie with the blanket.

_I’m not tired_ , thought Eddie angrily at Venom who didn’t respond.

Many hours later Eddie finally fell asleep.

Eddie woke up to an uncomfortably full bladder and-

**IT’S CHRISTMAS!**

Eddie groaned.

**EDDIE GET UP.**

Eddie was grateful that he found he was no longer stuck to the bed. He made his way quickly to the bathroom –

**What are you doing? Santa does not leave anything in the bathroom.**

“For God sake let me pee. I didn’t get a chance to last night because of your antics!”

**Fine. Then we go to the living room.**

Eddie groaned again but this time because he knew nothing would be different in their living room – how was he going to explain this to Venom.

**Pee faster.**

“Shut up.”

When Eddie was done Venom rushed them to the living room – Eddie was pretty sure he had to steer them to use the doorways and not break through their apartment walls. Eddie braced himself for Venom’s reaction as they got to the window where they left the plate of cookies and carrots.

“Huh?”

**FOOD.**

Eddie was baffled. Both plates were empty. And sitting under the window was a bag of Tater Tots and a few packets of breath mints.

Venom grabbed for the Tater Tots.

**Cook these now Eddie.**

Eddie too confused at what had just happened that he stumbled into the kitchen and allowed Venom to dump the whole bag into a tray and shove it into their oven.

Eddie glanced back at the breath mints on the floor.

**Santa must have got them for you because you’re always complaining about your breath after we consume the bad guys.**

“Um-y-yeah. You’re right. Um Merry Christmas Venom.”

**Merry Christmas Eddie.**  


End file.
